


Live Action Porn

by AllyUnabridged



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rogue’s strange birthday request, she gets lucky in ways she could only have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Action Porn

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to "Fuck Jean." 
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine. Marvel/Fox don't let them have much fun, so they came over to my house to play.

About two minutes into the ride back to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, I had pushed Rogue’s hands away from my erection about twenty times. She yelled to me that she was just checking to make sure that I didn’t lose it before she got her birthday present. With her soft body pressed against my back and the smell of her arousal wrapping its way through my brain, I was lucky I didn’t wreck the damn bike. I doubt I would have lost that particular erection any time soon without the help of a nice cold shower, but Rogue kept insisting on doing her part to help keep me up. If only she knew! Just minutes ago she asked me to let her watch me “fuck Jean,” as if that was the closest she was ever gonna to come to sex. I had a little surprise in store for her.

Thankfully the school was only a ten-minute ride from the bar Rogue had chosen for her birthday celebration. I somehow managed to keep us from careening into a tree despite Rogue’s wandering hands, and we pulled into the garage unscathed five minutes later. Okay, maybe I sped.

Can you blame me?

I jumped off the bike and hauled Rogue after me. She giggled loudly, and I pressed a finger to her lips, barely feeling any pull at all, and leaned in so that my lips were just brushing the sensitive skin of her ear.   
“Shhh, darlin’. If you make too much noise I won’t be able to give you what you asked for.”

Her pretty brown eyes widened, and her grin turned just a touch evil. She stretched up and copied my movements. I wanted to shiver when I felt her lips so close to my skin. “You promise, sugar?”

“Yep.” I could smell her arousal, and it was so intoxicating that I almost pushed her to the floor right then and there. But my Rogue deserved more than a cold concrete floor, so I scooped her up in my arms and headed inside.

“Logan!” she protested in a loud whisper. “What are you doin’?”

“We’ll get upstairs faster this way, Rogue. Hush,” I whispered back as I began to navigate the dark halls. It wasn’t like this was the first time I’d ever carried a drunken Rogue upstairs, although usually I had to go back down to retrieve Jubilee and Kitty as well. But those two were off at college and wouldn’t be coming in until the weekend, so this night was just about me and Rogue. Just the way I like it.

I was glad that my room was closer to the stairs than Rogue’s. She didn’t have a chance to protest that I didn’t go two doors down to her room until the wooden door was firmly shut behind us. Only once I set her down did she seem to notice that we were staring at my king-size bed instead of her queen, a dark brown comforter instead of white with pink flowers. She twirled to face me, practically falling on her ass. I caught her upper arms and held her against me.

“Logan?” she sounded uncertain. I didn’t want that, not yet. Let her think she was still gonna get her way.

“We can’t take care of your present in your room, Rogue. Wouldn’t want to raise any suspicions,” I said with a wink and a leer. She laughed, a bright smile lighting up her eyes.

“Oh, Logan, you know how to make a girl’s birthday so special!” she exclaimed, pulling away to twirl in a circle until she almost fell over again. I had to catch her once more.

“Come on, you can wait in my bathroom until I say it’s time, okay? Just give me a few minutes,” I told her as I led her over to the door to my plain white-tiled bathroom.  
Rogue looked around curiously. We’d rarely had any reason to see each other’s bathrooms, although we’d hung out in each other’s rooms before plenty of times. She reached over and twirled my toothbrush then walked over to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Okay, I’ll be good and wait,” she said sweetly. “For about a minute, so you’d better hurry. I know you can do it, sugar.” She always starts with the nicknames when she’s been drinking. I’ve never heard her do it any other time, but I thought that maybe I could get used to hearing it more often if she wanted to call me “sugar” in that soft voice that rolled through the air like thick molasses. 

I closed the bathroom door behind me, slid the door to the hall quietly open and shut it again with an almost inaudible click. I stalked quickly down to Rogue’s door and slipped inside. I knew where she kept her collection of scarves, and I had some ideas come to me while we were on our way back. I grabbed two white silk scarves from her drawer, stuck them in my pocket, and snuck back out of her room. I knew she wouldn’t be able to wait too long, especially not with alcohol in her system. That girl has no patience. Maybe I can help her work on that.

I was right. Just as I made it back into my room and locked the door, the bathroom door opened a crack.

“Logan?” Rogue whispered—or at least, she probably thought it was a whisper—as she opened the door farther. She frowned when she saw that I was alone.

I let my shoulders slump a little and tried for the most pathetic expression I could manage when I was feeling so smug inside.

“It looks like you were a little overconfident of my abilities, darlin’. I just couldn’t convince her,” I lied, shaking my head as if I was sad. As if I had even tried when I had Rogue waiting for me in my room.

Rogue’s jaw dropped. I could tell she was genuinely surprised. “What!” She squawked. “You’re Wolverine! You’ve got every post-adolescent female in this school drooling over you on a daily basis, and Jean didn’t want to get a piece of that?! I’m gonna go give her a piece of my mind, the lying little tramp!” She barreled into my bedroom and then tripped over her own two feet. Peeking up at me a little sheepishly through the white strands hanging in front of her face, she added, “Well, I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind in the morning, when I can walk again. I can’t believe she doesn’t want to have sex with you!”

I’ll be honest. Rogue’s belief in my sex appeal made me pretty damn happy since it was apparent she thought that every word was true. I shrugged, trying to stay in character. “Who knows what’s in that woman’s mind, Rogue,” I said, helping her to her feet once more and incidentally landing her practically in my arms. “I’m just upset that now I can’t give you the birthday present you really wanted.” Maybe I was laying it on thick, but I wanted to get her to the point that when I made my next suggestion, she wouldn’t think twice about agreeing. Rogue’s a sucker for me when I’m upset, just like I am for her. We have an equal opportunity friendship.

She brought her bare hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. Apparently she had sobered up enough to keep her mutation in check because all I felt was soft skin. “Aw, Logan, don’t feel bad. You tried, and that’s the important part.”

I drew her into my arms and rested my chin on top of her head, rubbing circles on her back with one hand while the other draped around her waist. “I feel like it’s not enough. I want you to get any experience you want, darlin’. You’re so important to me, and this is your big day. Maybe…”

Rogue tilted her head back to look up at me. “Maybe what?”   
“I could still give you a little bit of what you wanted, if you’re willing. You know you can’t hurt me—we’ve touched too much even when your mutation was active. We both know how long it takes to really put me out cold. You wouldn’t need to worry with me nearly as much as you would with anyone else…” I let my words trail off, my head lowered so that our lips almost touched. 

Rogue looked at me consideringly. “Logan, are you offering what I think you are, sugar?” she asked.

I nodded slowly, my lips brushing hers slightly. “Yeah. I figure otherwise you might never get that ‘live action porn’ you said you wanted. Why not try being the star just once?” I asked in my most persuasive voice, pulling her closer so that she could feel how my body was reacting to her being in my arms.

Rogue’s eyes narrowed slightly, and I could tell she was fighting through the remaining fog of alcohol to decide if she could chance it. She reached up and traced a finger down my cheek and along the side of my neck, and I let her feel the shudder that ran through me as I struggled to keep from just crushing her mouth with mine. I wanted this to be her decision. I didn’t bother to hide the relief I felt when her lips curved up in the most wicked smile I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something because this woman is one of the most evil creatures I know. I mean that in the best way possible of, course.

“Mmmm, why not?” she murmured, pressing those lush curves even closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck. “We can’t say you gave me a birthday present otherwise, right?”

I shook my head as my hands slid down to cup her ass, loving that I could finally touch those round cheeks that had been taunting me lately. Not that I was always trying to notice, but there was something about Rogue that made it hard to look away. They felt as full as I’d hoped, and her smile widened even as she raised her mouth to meet mine.

I wish I could say that first kiss was soft and sweet. She deserves soft and sweet. But the second my skin touched hers I felt like a dying man at an oasis. I had to taste more and more, and she obviously felt the same. She ran over tongue over my bottom lip and then bit hard, earning her a growl that made her grip me even tighter. She liked that, huh? She was gonna love what came next.

I had her pushed back onto my bed and stripped of her “safe to go out drinking” leathers in no time, careful not to shred them because I didn’t want to hear about it later. Every inch of soft, smooth skin I revealed received a stroke, a kiss, a lick that seemed to drive her wild. She kept her hands anchored in my hair as I let my mouth travel over her skin. Not once did I feel the pull of her mutation, but I did manage to memorize every curve, every dip and hollow as I explored the honeyed sweetness of her skin, breathed in the scent that was all Rogue. Her eyes widened when I suddenly grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand while I reached into my pocket for one of those white scarves with the other. After I had her wrists expertly tied to the bed I grinned in triumph and ran my hands over her again, quieting her protests about her skin with my mouth until she began to rub her body against mine again. I began my exploration again, slower this time to further imprint her in every sense I had.

“Logan!” she moaned out as my lips traveled from her knee up the inside of her thigh, and I just smiled up into those beautiful, passion-filled brown eyes before I continued in my quest to the ultimate prize, my hands on her knees to hold her legs apart when she tried to press them together in a sudden bout of shyness. I nibbled on the sensitive spot where her leg and body met, earning me another moan. I let my hands travel up her legs until I brush my fingertips through the soft brown curls between her thighs, enjoying the way she trembled when I spread her open and gazed at the glistening lips waiting just for me.

I teased her for a few moments, running my thumb over her flesh and rubbing until she was wriggling beneath me, begging me for more. I loved the way she kept saying my name, the husky sound of her voice as she let the passion flood through her. Suddenly I couldn’t stand it anymore and I buried my mouth in her, lapping up the sweet liquid she provided before concentrating on suckling the little nub I knew would send her over the edge completely. Then I growled, long and low, and she screamed as she came once, twice, so fast I almost couldn’t believe it. God, she was so passionate and it humbled me at the same time that I thoroughly enjoyed her reactions. I lifted my head and grinned at her.

“Like that, darlin’?” I asked smugly as I untied her, dropping the scarves carelessly to the side of the bed.

“Mmmm…” was apparently all she could manage as she stared at me in what I thought was shock, each breath raising those beautiful breasts higher into the air. I admit to being pretty proud of myself at that point, but we had a whole night ahead of us so I didn’t indulge in it too long. Instead I stood and pulled off my black T-shirt and dark jeans, smirking when I saw her eyes drop to my cock, standing hard and proud, more ready for what was about to happen than I can ever remember being.

I thought she was drained after those amazing orgasms, but Rogue surprised me by surging to her knees and pulling me to her, hands greedy as she began her own exploration. “My turn, sugar. You’re all mine tonight,” she whispered into my ear, causing me to growl once again as she slid her hands over my chest and lower. At her silent urging I joined her on the bed where she proceeded to turn my brain into mush by giving as good as she got. It felt like her lips were searing my skin as she ran her mouth over me, and the sly look she gave me before taking my cock into her mouth almost made me come right then and there. I was enjoying the feel of her hands and mouth too much, though, so I held off as long as I could until I was shouting with my own release. She raised her head, and I swear to God she licked those lips like she’d just gotten the best treat ever before she gave me a big smile. 

“Like that, sugar?” she purred, moving up to press her whole naked body against mine.

“I think if I liked it anymore I would have died,” I told her honestly. Then I frowned playfully. “But this is your birthday, and you’re the one who’s supposed to be getting presents,” I said, running my hands over her back before I reached around to rub and then flick one rosy nipple, watching her eyes darken again even as she sucked in a breath.

“Oh, trust me, sugar, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long that it definitely was a present,” she told me before she kissed me, and I felt the animal inside slip his leash a little when I tasted the combination of us both in that kiss. The growl I let out was loud, and I flipped her until she was sprawled underneath me. The smug look she shot me was proof that she’d known what that was going to do to me.

“You’re playing with fire, Rogue,” I ground out as I struggled to retain control.

She ran her hands up my arms and just smiled. “I’ve never claimed to like safe, Logan. I just put up with it when I have to. I don’t want to play it safe with you,” she admitted, looking to the side for a moment before she met my eyes again. I could see the truth shining in her brown eyes, soft from the pleasure we had already shared.

“Do you even know what you’re saying right now?” I asked, suddenly worried that the alcohol still had a grip on her despite knowing that her many absorptions of me over the years had given her a higher tolerance than most.

She nodded slowly, all that silky brown and white hair sliding against my sheets. “Yes. If anyone knows what’s inside that thick skull of yours it’s me,” she said, trailing a hand up my shoulder to bury her fingers in my hair again. She seemed to like doing that, to like being able to touch me. I realized she never touched anyone else as freely as she did me, even after she gained control of her mutation. “You don’t scare me. I love you, Logan. All of you. I have for a very, very long time.”

Her admission should have stunned me, but I realized I already knew. It was there in every interaction we’d ever had, although I’d taken it for friendship on her part before. 

“You hid it pretty well,” was all I could think to say, and it earned me a wry smile.

“I didn’t think you saw me as anything but a kid, so yeah, I hid it. I still wanted to be around you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in this fucked up life of mine.”

I groaned and buried my face in her neck. “Same here, darlin’,” I murmured into her skin, nuzzling the base of her throat. “I love you, too, you know.”

I heard more than saw her smile. “Yeah, I know. I just had to wait for you to realize it.”

We lay there quietly for a few minutes, wrapped around one another, until I felt my need for her growing again to nearly unmanageable levels. I could tell that she sensed it because she pulled my head back up and gave me one of those wicked smiles. “You gonna let me prove I’m not scared of you, sugar?” she asked, arching her body even closer to mine, if that was possible.

“Could I stop you?” 

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. It’s my birthday, after all, and I should get the presents I want, right?” Her hands were driving me crazy again, her nails raking over my back in long strips meant to goad the animal in me. It was working.

“Definitely,” I growled as I captured her mouth with mine again. 

There was no more time for talk after that. There was only hot skin, sweat, and our scents mingling, pushing the animal inside me closer to the edge. When I finally slid inside her it felt like coming home, and then she did the damnedest sexy thing. She ran her teeth along my neck from just under my ear to my shoulder where she bit down viciously then sucked the skin into her mouth hard. I slammed into her harder at that, over and over, growling the entire time, but she didn’t let go. Her nails dug into my ass, urging me on even as she met each stroke with a ferocity of her own, pushing her hips up toward me greedily.

My second orgasm was followed closely by her third. I braced myself so that I wasn’t completely crushing her as her orgasm shuddered through her, but her arms were locked around me to pull me close even as she nuzzled the spot where she’d sunk in her teeth. Eventually I was able to dredge up the energy to roll to one side, pulling her up against me and tucking her head beneath my chin. She traced lazy circles on my chest in motions that became slower and slower.

“You didn’t kill me, Logan,” she muttered sleepily as she snuggled in closer.

“You didn’t kill me, Rogue,” I replied, letting her hear the satisfaction in my voice.

She chuckled quietly. “No, I didn’t. Thank you.” She was quiet for a few moments. “Did you even try to invite Jean here?” 

Uh oh. Busted. I laughed. “Nope. This was between you and me, darlin’. I don’t want to share with anyone.”

Her hand stilled, pressed flat against my skin. “Ever?” It was barely a whisper.

I tilted her chin up so that I could look her in the eyes. “Ever. You’re mine, Rogue.”

She smiled up at me. “Good. I’m not good at sharing either, sugar,” she warned me. I raised an eyebrow.

“Darlin’, I have a feeling you’re going to be keeping me busy enough that sharing won’t be an issue for either of us.”

Rogue nodded and snuggled in. “Yep,” she said drowsily, allowing her eyes to slide closed. Before she could fall all the way asleep I scooped her up and settled us both beneath the blankets. I fell asleep with her pressed close to my side, and it was the best feeling I could ever remember having.


End file.
